


I'm sorry

by badgalgigi



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgalgigi/pseuds/badgalgigi





	I'm sorry

I was wrong to break up with her. Unfortunately it took me too long to realize. I thought I needed freedom, but what I didn’t know back when I told her I didn’t love her anymore was that I was free. She was the best girlfriend ever. No one in this world understand me like she does, no one has ever taken care of me like she has, no one has ever loved me that much. And I’ve loved her too. Damn it, I still do.

She has always given me space, she’s always given me time, she’s never forced me to do anything and never said I couldn’t do something, she’s always trusted me and I’ve trusted her more than anyone. But I thought I was unhappy, I thought I needed more. I was stupid. I’ve let her slip through my fingers just so I could kiss some strange girl here, fuck another one there.

I’ve had some fun for a while, gone to some parties, hooked up with some girls. Now I’m empty. Now I’m sitting on a bar stool watching her dance with some dude, watching his hands travel all over her body, watching them kiss. I can’t stand the sight, I need another drink and facing the bartender turns out to be a lot better. The vodka burning its way down my throat makes me forget the pain for a while, but of course it doesn’t last long.

“Hey, Jake.” God I miss this voice. I turn to my left and there she is, right next to me waiting for her drink. Why does she have to look so fucking beautiful?

“Hey, Y/N. It’s been a while, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing great, thanks. How about yourself?” She is smiling. That’s it, I’m done, I can’t deal with her stupid smile. I feel a single tear running down my left cheek and I just can’t hold my tongue.

“Not good. Really bad, actually.”

“Jake, please don’t.” She looks so sweet when says that, like she doesn’t want me to get hurt. But I already am.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry.” I’m crying my heart out now and she’s holding my hands, caressing them gently. “I shouldn’t have broken up with you, I was so stupid. I love you, I need you. Back when I said I didn’t love you anymore, that was not true, I don’t know why I did that.”

“Jake, you can’t do this to yourself, you need to move on. It’s been six months, you’ve gone through so much since then. Your band is so big now, you’re traveling all around the world, you heart can’t be stuck in here.” She’s looking straight into my eyes and her thumbs are tracing small circles on the back of my hands. “I miss you, I really do. You were a very important part of my life and I’m not gonna lie, I still have feelings for you and it still hurts sometimes. But it’s over, Jake. I’m sorry.”

The bartender gets back with her drink, she thanks him and turns to me again. I can see the tears forming in her eyes and she takes a deep breath before leaning down and placing her lips lightly against mine. She then holds me and whisper “I’m sorry” one more time into my ears. I watch as she leaves, going back to the guy from before. There’s a hole in my chest, my heart is with her.


End file.
